


The Ice King

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Fairy Tail, Tsubasa World Chronicle, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, I didn't update this story in FOREVER, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Remember Vampire Fai, no beta we die like men, other pairings will come, possible torture in future chapters, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Tsubasa World Chronicle x Fairy Tail Crossover. When Mokona lands the trio into a new world, Fai quickly feels his magic go out of control. Off in the distance, many mages feel Fai's power and hasten to find out the source. KuroFai. Other pairings.





	1. Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tsubasa World Chronicle belongs to CLAMP and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed, Violence, Blood, possible Torture in future chapters.
> 
> Authoress: This popped into my head. The muse finally had the guts to put these two together. ^^ Remember this Syaoran is actually Tsubasa.

**The Ice King**

**Ch.1**

* * *

 

When the swirl of the colorful dimension warp drops, Fai immediately knew something was wrong.

The blond magician landed softly on flat grassy land like everyone else; however, he wobbled to his knees as he felt himself go sideways.

"Fai!" Mokona yelled.

Syaoran reached Fai first, catching him before he completely hit the ground.

"Fai?" Syaoran called out sweetly. "What's wrong?" Kurogane gave a worried grunt.

But Fai couldn't answer. He felt Mokona twitter on his stomach; the little manjuu crying loudly already. His vision had turned white. "I…" He scrunched his eyes closed.

Syaoran shifted the magician so that Fai was lying against his chest. "Fai, what's the matter?"

All Fai could sense was extreme energy pulsing in his veins. He could feel his magic going wild but recognizing not to hurt anyone around him. His heart beat like a war drum, and he was feeling dizzy and hot despite his magic's naturally cold feel. "This _-hah-_ place. It's made of magic."

Kurogane grunted. "I felt a shift in the atmosphere here, but it didn't feel dangerous."

"It's not— _ugh_." Fai grabbed onto one of Syaoran's arms as he felt ice pool in his stomach, spreading throughout his core. "It's making my magic too  **powerful**."

The others paused not knowing what to make of that.

"Your magic is too powerful?" Syaoran wondered aloud, piecing it together. "So, that means your body is trying to adjust to the new surge?"

Fai made a grunt that sounded like an agreement.

"What should we do?" Mokona's sniffled and asked. "Should we call Yuuko?"

The young Clow warrior looked around. "I don't recognize this country at all." Syaoran tighten his protective hold around Fai as the magician groaned. "This must be a new world."

Kurogane and him looked around more closely for any danger. It was the older swordsman to speak first. "We should find shelter while the mage is down. We'll call the witch later." Syaoran let go as Kurogane shifted his arms underneath Fai, standing up with the mage in a bridal hold. "Let's go before it gets dark."

Mokona had hopped off of Fai to hop onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Shouldn't we find a doctor first, Kuro-puu?"

Taking the nickname in stride, Kurogane said, "If Syaoran's guess is correct, then there is not much a regular doctor can do. Besides, how long do you think it will take us to get to that town over there?" Kurogane nodded his head to the West.

There was a city off in the distance. Many tall white buildings sprang up from the ground and a huge forest surrounded it. The trio seemed to be on a mountain top. It would probably take days just to reach the city at a normal pace.

"He's right Mokona." Syaoran patted the manjuu's head. "We should find a place to settle down into before Fai gets worse."

Fai was no longer listening to the conversation. It seemed the mage had passed out as his head lolled on Kurogane's shoulder.

* * *

**~*Magnolia*~**

Meanwhile, every mage within Magnolia was freaking out at the powerful surge of ice magic that traveled through the air before. The favorite guild of the area, Fairy Tail, had stopped their daily activities to ponder over the aura that just passed through.

"What the hell?" Gray said, paused in his fight with Natsu. He could easily recognize ice magic as that was his element.

Natsu looked around at everyone. "Everyone else felt that?"

Erza, who was eating her favorite cheesecake, had paused wide eyed at the aura as well. "That mage or creature has to be as powerful as one of the Ten Saints."

Makarov and Mirajane had been in conversation before the wave as well. "Master, do you think there is trouble coming to Magnolia?" She looked around worriedly. Some of the weaker Fairy Tail members were passed out on the floor and tables.

"Hmm," Makarov gave his infamous thinking expression. "Let's not assume that wave was a warning. I felt no malice. It felt like an accident—like someone or something lost control of their magic."

"I wonder if the council felt it?" Lucy asked everyone. "Are they going to find the source?"

"That's a good question." A deep voice called from above. The Fairy Tail members that were awake looked up.

"Ah, Laxus." Makarov said. "I thought you were out on a mission."

"I was this morning." Laxus replied as he leaned on the white rail. The leader of the Raijinshu looked sleepy. He had bed hair and no shirt.

"Well, we're not the only mages to notice this." Erza continued the issue at hand. "Should we send somebody, Master?"

Makarov rubbed his chin. "Even if we did, the source of the magic is strong. S Class at least." He looked up at everyone. "I don't believe it's necessary but I will make a visit over to the Council."

"I hope it's not an enemy." Lucy said worried.

* * *

**~*A Cave*~**

Syaoran frowned as he adjusted the wet cloth on Fai's forehead. They had found a little cave just before sunset. Leaving Fai with Mokona, Syaoran and Kurogane had quickly gathered wood and leafy branches to create beds and a makeshift door for the cave. They created Fai's bed first at the back of the cave. Then, Kurogane had left Syaoran with Fai and Mokona while he looked for dinner. It was nightfall by the time everything was settled.

Fai's fever had gone down but he was still short of breath and sweaty. They didn't have much on them because of travel. Syaoran wished he could change Fai out of his clothes and into something more comfortable. There was little he could do besides watch Fai in pain. It was unspoken that Fai and Kurogane were like parents to Syaoran and himself. It hurt to see his Dad like this.

"Mmm, Syaoran. Will Fai be okay?" Mokona said tearfully.

The Clow warrior patted her head. "Don't worry Mokona. Fai has come back from worse." He said sadly. "Far worse…"


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsubasa World Chronicle belongs to the ladies of CLAMP and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed, OCs, Violence, Blood, possible Torture in future chapters.
> 
> Authoress: Hi! *gets pelted with pitchforks and spears*. It's been almost 2 years since the last update. I haven't abandoned this story or any of the others. Life and the muse control when I write so it takes a lot of time. Please accept Chapter 2 everyone with my humblest thanks

**The Ice King**

**Ch.2**

Time passed slowly for the trio. The sun came and went with days and nights. Kurogane and Syaoran did their best to keep Fai comfortable. The fever broke the second night and some color was returning to Fai's cheeks. The cave wasn't far from a small river. Kurogane caught many rabbits for their meals while Syaoran would look for nuts and berries not far from the cave. Mokona watched over Fai, replacing the wet cloth from time to time.

It was probably the fourth day in the cave when Fai finally came to consciousness. The blond mage felt disoriented. There was a pounding in his skull and incessant pulse behind his eyes. His vision was still blurry when he hoarsely called out. "Syaoran? Kurogane?"

A small whine came from a figure beside him.  _Ah,_  Fai thought.  _That's why it's so warm._  The Clow warrior was curled up into Fai's right side, mumbling incoherently. Shifting his arms, Fai curled an arm around Syaoran's shoulders and kissed Syaoran's forehead, mumbling an apology.

"Finally awake?" Kurogane's deep voice called across the small campfire.

"I see you took care of everything Kurgy." Fai looked over Syaoran's head. "How long have we been here?"

An annoyed tick formed on Kurogane's face but he made no move to lash out like usual. "A few days. You've been worrying the kid, damn mage." There was a deeper frown on the swordsman's stern face.

Fai paused, taking in the state of his husband. Kurogane's clothes were slightly dirty and his blood red eyes had dark circles underneath. He smiled wistfully. "I'm sorry Kuro-puu. I feel much better now." The blond mage also noticed that Mokona was sleeping in Kurogane's lap.

Kurogane closed his eyes. "Well, get some more rest. It's still dark out."

Fai watched him for another moment. "Kuro-tan needs to sleep too."

The swordsman grunted.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get another word from his lover, Fai hugged Syaoran closer and fell back asleep peacefully. He'll make sure to act extra happy for the group in the morning.

* * *

**~*Two Days ago with The Council*~**

Makarov wondered why he even comes to speak with the Council half of the time.  _Ah, we like to break things._  Makarov thought as the frog servant of the Council stopped in front of the door leading to the Council meeting hall. It is because the guild is so rowdy that Makarov gets billed and yelled at by the Magic Council 90% of the time.

The Fairy Tail Guild Master tensed as the grand blue and white doors open. The doors open revealing the twelve Council members seated at a long rectangular table. A man with long gray hair sat at the head of the table. Walking inside, Makarov stops at the edge of the table.

"Ah, Makarov. Did Fairy Tail destroy something again?" The Head of the Council asked.

A small tick mark formed on Makarov's head. Sighing, Makarov said, "On the contrary Gran Doma, I am here about the surge of magic a some days ago."

The Council members start to murmur to each other. Gran Doma held up his hand to stop them. "Silence, fellow members. Makarov, what do you wish to say about it?"

"Has there been any development on who or what it was?" Makarov asked. "I believe one of my guild members can find the source. He's told me the direction he senses it comes from."

"Oh really? And how would your mage find it? That source was felt in every direction." Belno countered. "We have sent our Rune Knights to find them and they are searching the surrounding area with lacrimas."

"Gray is young but he's the best ice mage in the country!" Makarov argued. "He can easily find the source. I just want to be cautious."

"Like Fairy Tail is good at preventing things." Another Council member scoffed.

"Silence." Gran Doma decreed. Instantly everyone went quiet. "I am not against your mage looking, Makarov. However, I order you do not interfere with our investigation. All that we've gathered so far is that the source is near the Heiphline Mountains."

"Thank you, Gran Doma." Makarov shooting a quick glare to Belno and the other Council members. "I will send him out immediately. If the source is as powerful as the Ten Saints we must be prepared for friend or foe."

" **Do not destroy anything**." Gran Doma warned. "Keep this quiet. I have informed the surrounding Saints already and they are keeping an eye out as well. The public will be informed soon enough."

Makarov nodded his head and left.

* * *

**~*By the River*~**

It was something of late morning when Fai woke up again. Syaoran was still fast asleep by his side. Quietly dislodging himself, Fai stood up with a wobble. He felt hunger and thirst from both aspects of himself. He could hear Kurogane outside starting a fire. Giving a quick kiss to Syaoran's head, Fai stepped out from underneath the woven-leaf door.

"Kurgy" Fai called softly. "How has he been?" The ice mage came up beside his husband and sat on the flat log in front of the fire. Kurogane was cooking five pieces of small fish.

The samurai wrapped an arm around Fai's slim waist and pulled him closer, lying his head on top of the other's. "He's been worried." Kurogane grunted. "He stayed up the first two days straight before he collapsed. I've made him see reason once your fever broke."

Fai frowned as he leaned into Kurogane's embrace. "I'm sorry." Looking up into Kurogane's tired eyes, Fai caressed his husband's face. "The magical imbalance took longer to correct itself. Both of you are exhausted because of me. Let me take guard on our journey to the city, okay?"

Kurogane kissed the palm caressing his face. "You should know by now that we would never think of you as a hinderance."

Fai smiled softly. "I know. Let me take care of my loved ones as well." Kurogane grunted his assent. They shared a soft kiss, pulling away after a few moments.

"Fai!" Mokona came hopping out of the cave. "You're awake!" She cried, hugging his neck.

"There, there Mokona." Fai caressed her white fur with his fingers. "I'm okay now. Just hungry and thirsty is all." Kurogane glared at Mokona, annoyed at her interruption.

Mokona sniffled. "You can have my portion of fish."

"Oh no," Fai kissed her head. "you need your strength as well. I'll be fine since I've been resting this whole time."

"Fai?" The trio heard a panicked voice. Syaoran stumbled out of the cave, almost breaking the door in his haste. "Are you alright now?"

The blond pulled the half-asleep warrior into an embrace, smiling wider at the kiss he received to his cheek. "Yes, I'm alright now. How about we all eat and drink something before freshening up, hm?" Syaoran and Mokona nodded as Kurogane started to hand out the fish.

* * *

**~*Bandits and the City*~**

After assuring his family for an hour straight that he was fine to travel, they were own the way towards the city. Being so far out in the mountains, there was no source of transportation or small towns as pit stops so they camped out in the wilderness. They were walking on foot along a well-worn path between trees. Fai could also feel the strong pull of concentrated magic coming from the direction of the city so they wouldn't get lost. The living creatures to cross their path were plants and woodland creatures like deer and rabbits. It was probably the third day when they were about an hour from the city that they found trouble.

Fai could feel them coming before Syaoran and Kurogane. "It appears everyone in this world has magic."

"What do you mean?" Syoaran asked from beside the mage's right side. They were walking with wariness but not a battle-readiness.

"I can feel them coming." Fai elaborated as Kurogane shifted his sword from his back to his side. "They're maybe ten minutes from us. Their aura is filled with malicious intent."

Syaoran summoned his sword in a flash of lightening. "Should we engage or retreat?"

Summoning his gold and blue staff, Fai shook his head. "We should be fine. They feel very weak from their aura but you two should be careful if they can cast spells. Mokona hide in my hood."

"Hai!" Mokona disappeared into Fai's blue hood. They were wearing clothes from the last world, Awsterian. After their breakfast, their home clothes were too different and dirty to wear so Fai pulled out their outfits from his aether. Not much can be stored their since he wasn't an equip mage.

Fai's clothes were close to his original color scheme. He wore a hooded cobalt coat with white wolf fur around his hood and sleeve cuffs. It was also embroidered with white snowflakes on his sleeves and collar. Underneath he had black trousers and boots with a white turtle neck sweater.

Kurogane wore a black military-looking coat with a high collar, embroidered with red dragon scales at the sleeves and a red eastern dragon curling over his broad shoulders, stopping its head over his heart. There was red trim on his collar and the edges of the coat. His trousers and shoes were also black.

Syaoran's clothes were a little more colorful. His coat was a bright forest green that button across his chest to the right. The buttons were big and a bright gold. There were large golden lightning bolts embroidered on the ends of his coat. The bottom half of the coat opened like the old style-petty coats showing off his tan pants, silver belt, and the edge of his black sweater. They were weirdly dressed even in magnolia.

Soon the bandits came, riding on what looked to be big brown house cats. Seven bandits in total surrounded the group, with the cats snarling at them. The leader, a tall blond man in the front riding a black cat yelled, "You three! Give us all your jewels or else someone dies!"

Kurogane smirked as he drew his sword, "I've been looking forward to a good fight. Bring it if you can!" The Tsubasa trio moved in sync, slashing at the bandits two at a time. Fai went on the defensive since Mokona was hiding in his hood, only hitting enemies that got to close or tried to hit dirty on Syaoran or Kurogane. The cats were a small problem, making the lithe mage jump to avoid claws.

" **Argh**!" Syaoran yelled out in pain as the leader's cat got a lucky hit and tore off the warrior's right sleeve. Blood dripped from the claw wounds as the clow warrior defended from the cat's other claws.

"Ha! Atta girl Shandra!" The leader bandit casted a stun spell, freezing Syaoran still and defenseless.

"Kid!" Kurogane shouted but was distracted by a spear thrust.

"Syaoran!" Fai yelled as he blasted an air ball at the leader bandit. " _ **Get away from my son**_ _!_ " The mage snarled as ice crept up quickly in the surrounding area.

The bandit cats whimpered as they felt the blond mage's power and ran away from their masters. The black cat yelped as ice crawled up its leg, eventually freezing it in place. Fai shattered it with his staff, making the leader bandit run. With half their numbers down and their rides abandoning them, the leader called, "Retreat!" The conscious bandits scampered away as Fai ran up to Syaoran.

Holding his arm, Syaoran submitted to the gentle pokes and prods of the mage and Mokona's crying into his neck. "This will sting a little." Fai frowned as he did a simple healing spell. He was never good at healing spells—more affinity for the offensive ones but he could close wounds at least.

Kurogane stood guard, scanning the area in case the bandits woke up or came back.  _Damn, the mage froze the whole area._  The samurai thought as looked at the frozen wilderness. The radius had to at least be a hundred meters.

"I'm find now, thank you." Syaoran smiled as the warmth from Fai's healing magic faded. "Let's just get to the city quickly before someone comes to investigate."

"You'll have to clean up later. At least take my cloak." Fai pulled a dark navy cloak from his aether. "Your sleeve is ruined."

"Thank you." Syaoran put it around his shoulders as Fai kissed his head. He would always love the affection given to him by his family.

With that the trio reached town late evening. They got stares and whispers as they usually did. Unbeknownst, people were whispering because of the strong magical power Fai emitted not because of how they looked. While not everyone could be a mage, everyone can at least sense magical power. Mokona was perched on Fai's shoulder as they made their way through a market place. "What should we do for money, Kurgy? The day is almost over."

Kurogane grunted as he looked around, noting most shops closing for the night. "Not much to go on from the looks of it. Maybe we should find a quiet place back in the wilderness until tomorrow?"

"But there are bandits out there!" Mokona hopped in protest. "Maybe we can find an empty building?"

"You there!" A royal guard from the looks of it, stopped in front of them. The guard was in shining silver armor and had a blue and gold cloak hanging from his shoulders. "Where do you come from? What business does a mage have in the non-magical folk area?" He pointed his sword directly at Fai.

The blond mage raised both hands in a placating manner. "I'm not from here officer. My family and I have just arrived. We were attacked by bandits on the road and entered into the city from the gate back that way."

The guard squinted. "You were attacked by bandits?"

"Yes, officer." Syaoran slowly moved the cloak back to reveal his arm. "I got this wound as a result."

"Hmm, and where do you intend to go?" The guard was suspicious again.

"Well, we don't have money in this country's currency. We're hoping to bargain for a room tonight." Fai explained. Kurogane was silent during the whole exchange since diplomacy was not his strong suit.

The guard examined them for another moment before nodding. "Mages aren't allowed here after sunset. Consider this a warning. I'll escort you to the nearest inn."

"Thank you, officer." Fai lowered his hands as the guard sheathed his sword.

"Follow me. The nearest inn isn't far." The guard led them down the darkened streets, making a few left turns. "What country do you come from?"

"Fog Country." Syaoran answered. "It's very small island but its surrounded by beautiful flowers and has a huge clear lake."

"Never heard of it so it must be very small." The guard hummed. "You said you were family? You don't look related."

Fai gave one of his fake eye-smiles, feeling annoyed at the nosy guard and half-hungry from his vampire side. "The big silent guy here is my husband and Syaoran is our adopted son."

"Oh!" The guard made a surprised sound but not sounding angry or disgusted. "Well, if you plan to stay here long then you should register your family at the city hall. Visitors who stay less than year don't have to but it could be helpful in case of an emergency." The group stopped at a building with the sign saying,  _Floating Cloud._  "The owner here is very nice and will be happy to bargain with you. Just follow the curfew and any directions from the royal guard and you will be fine. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, officer we will." Fai agreed as they went inside. A silent sigh of relief could be heard from everyone once they were away from the royal guard. "That went better than expected."

"Welcome to the Floating Cloud, where your stay from home will be like heaven!" A girl in a pink and white maid outfit greeted them in the foyer. "Follow me, please."

"Welcome! How may we serve you today?" An elderly lady with her hair in a bun greeted them from behind a large oak desk.

"Good evening, beautiful lady." Fai smiled as he intended to work his charm. "We're weary travelers who have just arrived. I was wondering if we could work a deal for a night's stay as we do not have this country's currency yet."

"Oh my," the elderly lady flustered underneath Fai's attention. "that is quite the predicament. Tell you what, you are an ice mage, correct?"

"Yes I am." Fai agreed.

"If you could reenchant our food storing area that would be great!" The elderly lady asked. "The mage who did it in the past must have passed away. It hasn't been cold in over two weeks!"

"Most certainly." Fai acquiesced. He hated using his magic unless it was for his family. "Show me where it is and I'll reenchant it quickly."

"Pam!" The elderly lady called. "Take this ice mage to the storage room."

A girl with brunette hair came from the back. "Yes, ma'am! Right this way gentlemen."

The group followed the woman through red double doors to a kitchen area. She lead them around the hustle and bustle of the cooks to a storage room where they kept the meat. "It's this room that needs the enchantment."

Fai stepped forward into the room, inwardly sighing. He was ready for a giant cuddle pile with his family. "Froid." Fai casted his freezing spell within the room, pulling from his larger reserve of magic. He drew his magic circle in the air, disappearing runes going to every side of the room. The once bare storage room quickly gained ice. The walls had a think sheet of ice over them and tables soon had icicles dripping from corners. "All done." Fai turned to Pam. "It should stay like this even after I'm gone."

Pam stood there with her eyes wide open. "Wow! You did it in seconds! Last mage I saw took at least five minutes. What kind of magic rune was that?"

Fai stepped back into the hallway. "It's a special secret that belongs to my family." Fai winked. "So can my family and I stay?"

Pam smiled. "You sure can! Let me get the key from the mistress and I'll lead y'all to your rooms. Please wait by the stairway around the corner."

The trio waited by the staircase leading to the guest rooms. Fai leaned into Kurogane's side as he hugged Syaoran to his chest while they had a private moment. Today was another day in a strange new world. He was crippled with fever the first few days, they got attacked by bandits and Syaoran got hurt, and they almost got taken to jail because they didn't know about the curfew for mages. Fai's inner vampire was very possessive and protective. It did not like what happened today and Fai had to curb the bloodlust with affectionate touches from his family. Coupled with the hunger, the blond mage couldn't wait to get away from people and just be surrounded by his family.

* * *

**~*The Smart One*~**

Lucy overheard a guard today while she was in the Ishtak Market Place. She didn't mean to be nosy while she bought her groceries but then the guards shouldn't have spoken so loudly. They described a beautiful and powerful blond Ice Mage to his fellow guard. At first he was suspicious because the blond and his companions were out past curfew but then learned they were foreigners. He had checked on the group the morning after to see if they stayed at the inn and didn't cause trouble for the owner and learned that the mage enchanted their storage room like it was nothing in seconds. The travelers would be staying there for the time being, having earned the favor of the inn keeper. The only downside was that the blond was married with a husband and kid.

The inner reporter of Lucy had to learn more about this blond ice mage and tell her guild mates! It could be the one that let loose the surge although they don't sound dangerous from the description she's heard. Once the celestial mage collected her groceries, she went snooping around the district. She learned by chatting it up with market owners (and buying goods) the blond was a male and that they stayed at the Floating Cloud Inn. The blond had taken on some quests with his family, building or enchanting things. They recently went on a hunting quest.

* * *

**~*The Council*~**

"End report, your excellency." The soldier ended his report to Gran Doma.

It had been a week worth of searching before the soldiers reported their findings. Most of the public had stop talking about the surge. The team the Magic Council sent to the mountains found traces of people living in a cave near the top of the mountain, but it was a week old, leading to the decision that it was in fact a mage who lost control. The residue magic from the ice surge was there. There is a possibility the mage has either come to the city of Magnolia or moved on somewhere else in Fiore. "The tracks found on the road leading to Magnolia point in favor of the mage being here. They couldn't have gotten far on foot." Mest Gryder concluded. "There was also a struggle between local Bobcat Bandits and some travelers. With the residue magic collected within the lacrima, we could find the mage possibly within 2 days if the Council wishes."

"Hmm, so this mage does not have ill intent that we know of." Gran Doma pondered. "Do we leave them alone or continue to pursue, councilmen?"

"I say we keep an eye out." Belno spoke first. "We do not have to pursue now but it's better to stay wary than let our guard completely down. If they have the power like the Ten Saints they must register—that is the law. Why have we not heard about a new mage like that? It leaves many suspicious variables."

"I second this." Yuri agreed.

"Very well." Gran Doma decreed. "Tell all guards in the city to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity from unknown ice mages and report anything they find regarding strange travelers."

* * *

**~*One Who Watches*~**

Zeref smiled as he watched Fai and his family walk through the main district of Magnolia. He was quite surprised to have felt that ice magic surge like everyone else that day. But to think it belonged to such a dangerous, stunning, and un-suspecting creature! Zeref hadn't seen a vampire in centuries, let alone one with  _pureblood_. And with Fai's magic power that strong, he could only imagine what the other could do.

"Things have gotten interesting." Zeref smiled as he caught sight of Natsu. "I wonder what happens when a dragon meets a vampire?"


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsubasa World Chronicle belongs to CLAMP and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed, OCs, Violence, Blood, possible Torture in future chapters.
> 
> Authoress: Here's another chapter since I feel inspired

**The Ice King**

**Ch.3**

"Sooo hooottt~" Fai complained dramatically as he lied underneath a willow tree. The trio had taken to moving lumber since it was the quickest job they could find. The non-magic folk in the Ishtak district had never seen someone as strong as Kurogane that wasn't a mage. They quickly gained favor with the local carpenters.

"It is quite hot for Spring." Syaoran agreed from his sitting place against the trunk of the tree. He used his rag as a makeshift fan.

They found out the name of the country they were in was Fiore, but the city they were in was named Magnolia, second largest city in the country next to the capital, Crocus. They also learned the country's weather tended to change suddenly due to all the elemental mages. While the night they arrived was cold, the next morning was warm and humid. Today, it felt like a smoldering heat like they were in Clow Country's desert. Despite the bipolar weather, the inn keeper told them it was Spring Season.

"Oi!" Kurogane called as he picked up the last two large tree trunks. "Help me move the last of this and then we can go home, lazy mage!"

"But Kurgy!" Fai whined. "I feel like I'm melting." In truth, Fai thought his vampire was suffering. He felt weaker than usual and might actually have a small sun burn. His vampire hadn't fed from Kurogane in weeks, having been stopped by his fever and their exhaustion. It also had the incessant need to mark his family while in public, which was embarrassing and would reveal his nature to strangers. The bright sun today was probably the last straw.

Kurogane huffed at his husband, knowing he wasn't going to get the blond's help. "Then suffer in this heat for one more hour."

"I'll help." Syaoran called. They hadn't been able to buy any new clothes yet so they were all suffering in their Awsterian sweaters. "Just rest Fai." The Clow Warrior gave his father figure a knowing look.

"Ah," Fai gave a sheepish grin. "I have such a kind son unlike Mr. Black over there."

"I heard that!" Kurogane snapped a distance away.

* * *

**~*Fairy Tail*~**

"Hey," Lucy called to Gray as he came through the guild doors. "Did you ever find that source of ice magic?"

The ice mage looked grumpier than usual. He didn't have his shirt on (as usual) and only wore black pants and boots. "No." He sighed as he sat beside Lucy at the bar. "Mira, a zadak sandwich please. It took me 2 days using the train and then by foot. I searched all over and didn't find anything but traces of a camp and a frozen field. That magic residue was  _everywhere_  though. It's like the mage misfired a huge spell. I did see some scared bandits though. Turned them in and collected their bounty so it wasn't a total bust."

"Huh," Lucy said as she took another bite of her spaghetti. "So, you learned definitely that it was person though? I found out some interesting rumors if you want to hear."

"Thank you." Gray said when Mira put his sandwich and ale infront of him. "Oh yeah? What?"

"Well," Lucy took another bit of her noodles. Mira was the best cook! "I remember Master had sent you off to investigate that surge. While you were away Natsu took on a mission with Happy so I was alone and enjoying the peace and quiet. When I went grocery shopping in Ishtak, I overheard this guard talking about a beautiful ice mage. So, I listened in—"

"So you were eavesdropping." Gray said bluntly into his sandwhich.

"As I was  _saying_ ," Lucy huffed. "I chatted up the merchants and learned there were some foreign travelers staying at Floating Cloud Inn and one was a blond ice mage. A powerful one I hear. He and his family have been doing odd jobs to make some cash."

"Just sounds like a freelance mage to me." Gray continued to chew his sandwich. "He should join a guild if he wanted better magic related jobs."

"Well that's the thing." Lucy finished her spaghetti and put her dirty dishes into a neat pile, laying money next to it. "Everyone can sense his magic but he only does small enchantment spells I've been told. Which leads me to believe maybe he was the one who lost control of his magic because he isn't use to the new power yet."

Gray sipped his ale as he started on the carrots that came on the side of his sandwich. "I don't know, Lucy. That's reaching for it, even if most your crazy theories are correct."

Straightening her light blue skirt and pink tank-top, Lucy prepared to do more digging in the marketplace. "I intend to get to the bottom of this. Even if he isn't the source of the power surge, he could be usual material for my novel!"

"Good luck with that!" Gray yelled after her sarcastically. "Seriously, she's like Natsu and fighting when something catches her attention."

"That's one of her charming qualities." Mira said as she picked up the plates. "Don't forget to pay  **all**  of your tab, Gray."

* * *

**~*Family Lunch*~**

It was sometime after lunch that Fai's vampire couldn't be silenced anymore. After Kurogane and Syaoran finished moving the trees for the construction workers, they had gotten their days wages and went home. They had been up before sunrise cutting down the trees before moving them to the workshop where they would be turned into plywood. Syaoran went and bought them lunch with his wages. One more job in the afternoon and the group could go shopping for lighter clothes.

They had just eaten a meal of barbeque chicken and rice with Mokona having a small salad. Sitting in relaxed silence, Fai was about to suggest a nap when he felt a shock go through his body. " _ **Ugh**_ ," Fai closed his eyes as he started getting sort of breath and dizzy. "I—I think I need to…". The blond could feel his vampire more in this world. Usually, his vampire would be submissive to his ice magic, lying dormant unless hungry or sensing danger. However, since all of his magic has been amplified he should have accounted the same for his vampire magic. Kamui was a pureblooded vampire with blood magic of course it passed on to Fai!

When Fai opened his eyes, they were no longer sapphires but bright golden slits. "I—I need to feed…and mark."

Mokona hopped onto Fai's shoulder and rubbed against his cheek. She's come a long way from being petrified by his vampire side. Now she took his change with ease and didn't tremble underneath his predator gaze. "I'll go snooping around the marketplace and see if I can't steal us some extra food, okay?"

Fai nuzzled into her fur and whispered, "Okay." With that Mokona hopped out their window, knowing that the three of them needed some privacy.

Syaoran scooted back to give his adoptive parents room and turned around while they had their moment.

Kurogane pulled Fai into his lap and kissed his forehead. "I should smack you for waiting so long. Why didn't you say anything?"

Fai sighed as just relished in the warmth of lover. Kurogane had a firm and gentle aura about him that made someone feel safe. "It's this place." Fai stated as he hooked his arms around Kurogane's shoulders. "The vampire has grown stronger too. I can't suppress…certain urges much now."

"Well go on." Kurogane leaned his head to the side, providing access for Fai's fangs.

Fai trailed his nose over his favorite artery, licking up Kurogane's neck slowly. His vampire purred in happiness, sensing its mate. His fangs clicked out of their hiding spot as he sunk his two fangs in gently, hearing Kurogane gasp quietly. Drinking his blood was always a pleasure. It tasted sweet like berries with a hint of mint mixed with Kurogane's unique scent of steel and lily pads. It never failed to enrapture Fai as he drunk slowly, careful not to drink too fast and accidentally hurt Kurogane. After a few moments and heat pooling slowly in both bellies, he pulled back when he felt the hunger satisfied before it got out of hand, remembering Syaoran in the room. Fai didn't lick the wounds close like he normally would, feeling the possessive need to show the world (specifically vampires) that these two were taken and protected. Kurogane gave a heated kiss before dislodging himself from Fai's embrace.

"I need a moment." Kurogane said as he stepped into the bathroom. "Don't take too much from Syaoran."

After Kurogane closed the door, Fai crawled behind Syaoran slowly. "Aww, don't tell me you still get embarrassed." Fai teased. He could see Syaoran's tan skin blushed pink.

"I—I'm not." Syaoran looked at Fai over his shoulder. "It's just…"

Fai raised an eyebrow. "It's just…?"

"I feel like I'm intruding." Syaoran looked down. "I know I'm not  _your_  Syaoran."

"Tsubasa." Fai called his true name as he pulled the other to his chest. " **You're every bit of my Syaoran as your other self**. Don't compare yourselves because you are both different people and you are both my Syaorans."

"I know." Syaoran clenched his fist at his side. " **I know**. I just…I miss them a lot. And I know you two do as well."

Fai sighed sadly. Clone Syaoran and Sakura were lost to the void until they could find something that could possibly bring them back. Sakura, the other Tsubasa, was stuck in Clow Country as they are forced to dimension travel for all eternity. Only see them when the magic permitted. It was a hard existence that he knew this Syaoran regretted not being strong enough to stop Fei Wang and not being able to save the other two. "It's okay for us to miss them. It's nobody's fault that we are separated. What matters is what we have in front of us." Fai stared into Syaoran's eyes. "I love you. And Kurogane loves you. And Sakura loves you. Even Syaoran and Sakura loved you before they disappeared. So, stop the guilt."

Syaoran was silent a moment before tears dripped out the corner of his eyes. "If I can't feel guilty you can't either."

Fai gave a soft smirk. "Cheeky brat." He pulled the other into his lap. "We both have to work on it."

"Hm." Syaoran agreed as he titled his head to the side. Like with Kurogane, Fai licked up Syaoran's neck. Nibbling to make the other giggle. Unlike the headiness with Kurogane, Fai's inner vampire cooed at Syaoran. It recognized him as offspring and held more of a protectiveness than with Kurogane. Fai's stomach always dropped when they fought, worrying for Syaoran despite the others experience as a warrior. His parental instincts were strong and he accepted that. Now that Syaoran was relaxed, Fai bit gently into his neck and drunk for a minute, leaving the same puncture marks as on Kurogane. The possessiveness was sated for now.

"Let's take a nap for now, hm?" Fai pulled them over to the large king-sized bed. "Kurgy will catch up soon enough.

The younger of the two fell asleep quickly, curling into Fai's chest. Fai kissed his Syaoran's forehead. "Sweet Dreams, Tsubasa."

* * *

**~*Quest Start*~**

The trio learned that to take any hunts or mage-class requests required all users of magic to register with the Magic Council. Fai had registered the first time they hunted goblins for pelt trading with Fai as the only mage. However, it seemed now Syaoran's lightening magic was receiving a boost from this world as well, which led them back to Sumaria's Magic Council District Office. The royal guards at the Fur Trading Post had stopped them and said Syaoran had to register if he were to continue accompanying quests.

"Lightening and Equip Magic, Rank A." The administrative assistant stamped Syaoran's quest license. "You are all set Mr. Flourite." She handed over the bright blue card with Syaoran's name.

Fai had registered them as family, as Mokona said she couldn't feel any magical pull, so it meant they weren't leaving anytime soon. The group decided Fai's family name fit this world's language the best. "Thank you. We'll be on our way now." Fai said. The group left, having already picked out their next quest. Another Fur Trade Quest but this time more dangerous and worth more money.

They had finally earned enough money to buy some of this world's clothes. Syaoran wore a red sleeveless turtle neck and dark brown pants. The turtleneck faded from bright red to a dark burgundy at the bottom. New black fingerless gloves fitted his hand. He also had a new yellow backpack since they needed to carry more stuff with them this time around.

Fai wore a royal blue tunic over white pants. The sleeves of the tunic were embroidered with white roses and the neck of the tunic was loose, showing his slender neck. The mage also had a new tan satchel over his shoulders.

Kurogane wore a navy turtle neck, which sleeves stopped at his elbow. There was a tiger-looking creature on his back with a ferocious snarl. He wore new black pants and a leather gauntlet on his right arm. His faithful sword strapped to his back.

They made it up the mountain, following the map given by the Fur Trading Post. There was a small river where they were and decided to break.

"Hey you!" Everyone turned towards the shout with surprise. A teen with cherry-blossom hair and a flying blue cat pointed with an accusing finger at Fai. " **What are you? You're not human!** "


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tsubasa World Chronicle belongs to CLAMP and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro-sensei.
> 
> Warnings: Un-beta-ed, OCs, Violence, Blood, possible Torture in future chapters.
> 
> Authoress: An update! In this universe, the dragons never stopped the dragonslayers from turning into dragons. So, all the dragonslayers can transform back and forth. I think I'm going to make this a series, having our trio travel to different fandoms I love. What do you think?

**The Ice King**

**Ch.4**

Lucy sighed as she looked into her empty pink wallet. The time she spent digging in the Ishtak Market ate up her funds. She did learn the names of the travelers though. Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran. They were obvious foreign names and she almost fainted when she learned Fai, the blond mage, had a husband, Kurogane. It was juicy material for the short story she was thinking about submitting! She was also surprised to hear that their son, Syaoran was around her age but a little older.  _I had to bribe Pam by paying for Natsu and Happy's food_. She cried heavily.

"Ne, Lucy," Natsu cracked his back as they left Floating Cloud Inn. "let's go do a mission if your strapped for cash!"

"That's all you think about!" She yelled with crocodile teeth. "I'm taking 70% since you and Happy ate all my rent money!"

Happy made his "I'm about to roast you" face. "Pfft, says the one that spent 200,000 jewels shopping."

"Shut up, you stupid cat!" Lucy grabbed for Happy. He flew out of her reach.

"Well come on you two." Natsu called halfway down the street. "Let's go pick the richest mission on the board so Lucy can stop complaining!"

* * *

**~*Into the Woods*~**

Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time. They had been walking for almost the whole day and still hadn't reached the destination described in the mission. It was a Fur Trading Post mission, asking for the skins and teeth of wyverns. Happy had given up flying and was just resting on Natsu's head, but of course the dragonslayer wasn't tired at all, walking the same pace they started.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she spotted a river to the left. "Hey let's go take a break!"

Natsu didn't answer. The dragonslayer had been quiet the past ten minutes. He kept staring off into the distance like he saw something.

"Natsu!" Lucy jumped in front of him to get his attention. "Oi, what's wrong?"

He stopped enough that he wouldn't crash into Lucy. "I keep smelling this weird scent. It doesn't smell human but it doesn't smell like an animal either."

Lucy titled her head in confusion. "So, if it's not an animal and it's not a human, then what is it?"

Natsu shook his head. "I don't know. Another magical creature? But my dragon doesn't like it."

"Is it dangerous, Natsu?" Happy asked from his lazy position on Natsu's head. "I don't sense anything."

"More like…it feels like competition?" Natsu thought aloud. "It doesn't feel dangerous  _now_  but  _it can be_  dangerous."

"Ah! Like someone is encroaching on your territory and your dragon is going Alpha." Lucy explained.

Natsu blinked. "I guess, sorta like that?"

Lucy looked longingly at the river and back at Natsu. "Well, can we take a break before your dragon tries to fight it?"

"Sure." Natsu shrugged. "We still have a day's travel anyways and a few more daylight hours."

"Yatta!" Lucy jumped in joy before walking towards the river. She got abruptly pulled back though. "Hey!"

Natsu sniffed the air. "I smell it coming." Natsu pushed Lucy behind him. Soon the bushes started to rumble as three figures came out the forest shadows a little further upstream.

A huge black-haired man with tan skin, a short lithe brown-haired teen, and a tall and lanky platinum blond man came into view.

"Hey you!" The three turned towards the shout with surprise. " **What are you? You're not human!** "

" _Natsu what are you doing?!_ " Lucy hissed.

"Why, that's not a very nice thing to say." The platinum blond responded in stride. "Why wouldn't we be human?"

"Not them,  **you**. You don't smell human." Natsu stated and continued to point.

"Let's just move to a different spot." The brown-haired boy whispered to the blond conspiratorially. "I think something might be wrong with him."

"I'm serious!" Natsu jumped across the shallow river, landing near the group and putting everyone on guard. "Answer my question!"

Lucy face-palmed. "Here we go again."

* * *

**~*Vampire vs. Dragon*~**

Fai's inner growled at the young boy with cherry-blossom hair. It was strange. Unless Fai was fighting a person, the vampire did not react at all outside of threats and affection for his family. He certainly found it disconcerting that this boy could tell he wasn't fully human. Maybe he wasn't as well? Is that why the vampire feels possessive and territorial towards the pink-haired stranger?

However, nothing showed on the mage's face of course. He was a master of fake smiles. "Not to be rude, but I don't know you. I find it strange that someone with  _ **pink**_ hair would accuse another of not being human."

The boy looked shocked for a second before the blue cat atop his head said, "Hey, Natsu is human! He's a dragonslayer so he looks a little weird!"

"Happy, you're not helping!" A busty blond girl said from behind the pink-haired boy.

"There's a talking cat." Kurogane stated blankly. "You want to question if my husband's human and you have a talking cat."

"I'm an exceed!" Happy yelled back, flying agitated.

"Um," Everyone looked at Syaoran. He sweatdropped at the intensity. "We're sorry if my father has a strong magical aura. He can't seem to control his ice magic in this country. So, maybe that's what your feeling?"

Mokona popped out of Fai's tan satchel, yawning. "Hey, what's going on? Why is it so noisy?"

"A talking rabbit!" The blond girl pointed. "And it has a jewel in its head!"

"Mokona is Mokona!" The white magical creature jumped atop Fai's shoulders. "How rude!"

"No, he's definitely not fully human." Natsu said, pointing at Fai again. "You can't fool my dragon senses."

"Well, I'm not sure—" Syaoran started.

It was very rare that Fai loses his temper outside of battle nowadays; however, something about Natsu was setting his vampire's off. " _ **It's not any busy of yours whether someone is human or not.**_ " Fai hissed. "Why don't you just leave us alone?"

" **No**." Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blond and growled. "It makes me wonder what kind of dangerous creature are you for my dragon to react like this."

Fai snarled, eyes slowly turning gold. "Why you—!"

The dragonslayer lit his fists aflame, triggering instant reactions from Syaoran and Kurogane.

Syaoran drew out his sword in a blitz of lightening and Kurogane unsheathed Ginryu.

But before any blood could be drawn, the blond girl stepped in the way.

" _ **Natsu stop**_!" The busty blond stepped in front of the dragonslayer, pushing him back. " _I'm so sorry_. I'm not quite sure what's gotten in to him. We'll leave." Giving a bow, the girl roughly handled her companion back onto their original side of the river and out of sight through the dense trees.

"Oi, let me go!" They last heard the Natsu yell.

Waiting a few more moments to see if the trio came back, Syaoran released his sword. "Fai?" Syaoran asked, stepping in front of his father. "Are you alright?" He was worried the old feelings a confrontation like this would stir.

_Such a sweet child_. Fai thought as he glared over Syaoran's head into the woods. After a moment, he looked down at the brunette into honey brown eyes. "I'm fine. It's just…my vampire  _really_ didn't like him." He glared into the woods once more.

"That was very tense!" Mokona said, hopping onto Syaoran's shoulder. "Your eyes started to glow and everything!"

"Really?" Fai asked shocked. He reached up and covered his left eye, feeling disoriented. "I didn't…I didn't realize."

"Oi," Kurogane came up and wrapped his arms around Fai's waist. "it's fine. That damn kid and his talking cat were crazy. How about we make camp early?"

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed. "It's getting dark soon anyways."

"Ok." Fai agreed, not willing to turn away his family's concern. "Let's get away from this river though?"

"Right." Syaoran turned to lead the way, while Kurogane stepped to the side to keep his arms linked with Fai.

The blond walked in silence as they went to find a camping spot. His vampire felt on edge and disgruntled. He would need another feeding session now to quell it but Fai didn't want to burden his family.

* * *

**~*With Lucy*~**

" **What the hell is wrong with you!?** " Lucy yelled at Natsu when she was sure they were far away from the strange group. "Since when do you pick fights with random strangers?"

Natsu growled as he kicked a rock in anger. "He didn't  _ **feel right**_  Lucy!"

Lucy sighed as she sat down on a flat rock. "That doesn't give you the right to just start fighting and you know that. Dragon instincts or not you were wrong and owe them an apology if we ever meet again!"

"Whatever." Natsu pouted. "Are we making camp or continuing?"

"Hell no!" Lucy stood up. "We're making camp. I'm going to gather firewood, you set up the tent. Happy go catch some fish! And don't eat it all by yourself!"

"Aye, aye Bossy Lucy." Happy complained as he flew back to the river.

Natsu grumbled as he started to put together the tent. Lucy didn't understand. When his dragon instincts said "danger," or "be wary," he should listen! It's saved him from dying  _a lot_  of times. Even now he felt wariness as he could sense the blond creature nearby. He guessed now that the testosterone has worn off, he was acting pretty hot-headed even for him.

* * *

**~*Moonlight brings dangers*~**

Things had fell into silence while they started to make camp. They gathered wood for a fire. Also some fern leaves and twigs to start weaving a small shelter. "Mokona and Kuro-puu will go catch something to eat while you two put up the shelter!" She hopped onto the annoyed samurai's head.

"Don't go volunteering me you damn fur ball!" Kurogane growled as he playfully chased Mokona around their half-made camp.

It got a small chuckle out of Fai and Syaoran as they watched them. Eventually the duo went off further into the woods. Kurogane called, "Be back in twenty."

After the leaf-woven roof was knitted and tied to nearby trees, Syaoran approached Fai cautiously. "I know you don't like taking more than necessary…but if it will put the vampire at ease, take some more please."

Fai frowned as he looked at his worried son. "You need your extra strength for this hunt Syaoran."

The Clow warrior shook his head. "You are more important. Besides I've fought with less blood." He tried to make a joke weakly.

Fai tutted as he stepped closer and pulled Syaoran against him. "We really need to get rid of your self-sacrificing tendencies." He touched their foreheads, letting bright gold and honey brown clash.

"Same to you." Syaoran said quietly and stubbornly. They would always but heads about who was giving too much.

Fai nipped his jaw in reprimand as he leaned towards Syaoran's neck. The blond sniffed Syaoran's cinnamon and apple sent as he licked the spot underneath the brunette's left ear. He gently sunk his fangs in, feeling the small shudder Syaoran gave as he pulled the other closer.

_Home. Offspring. Sweet._

Fai's vampire cooed as he drunk from his son again this week. He had to make sure Kurogane and him got extra meat from whatever the samurai will catch for dinner. The blond mage pulled back, catching Syaoran's small wobble as he held the other up. "See, you needed that blood more." Fai pouted as kissed his son's forehead. "But thank you."

"Always." Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Come on," Fai led them closer to the fire. "let's have a seat while we wait."

* * *

Fai was currently being used as a pillow by Syaoran as he played with his son's brown locks. The Clow warrior's face was peaceful. Sometimes Fai wonders during that time when Syaoran first came to them, how did he deal with his emotions. Everyone was an emotional wreck, not to mention injured. The other Syaoran had just stolen his eye and turned into Fei Wang's puppet, he was injured and got turned into a vampire, Kurogane had lost an arm, Mokona was in a coma, and to top it all off Sakura had blamed herself for everything. But Fai could look back and see they had left the other totally abandoned despite not talking amongst themselves.

The blond's mind was wandering into dark territory. He couldn't sleep much despite agreeing with Kurogane that he would try to sleep as the samurai kept watch. Mokona slept soundly on the ground next to his elbow. Sometimes he envied the manjuu's skill.

Fai was a little nocturnal by nature thanks to the vampire. Because of the confrontation today, he figured the vampire wanted to be extra vigilant, especially with his offspring vulnerable beside him.

Growls sounded in the distance. He saw Kurogane become alert in the tree above.


End file.
